


【桃辫林】一家人

by taotao_gdgd



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 桃辫 - Freeform, 桃辫林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotao_gdgd/pseuds/taotao_gdgd
Summary: 短短短短篇，首发于lofter训诫暗示有，小妈文学有，泥塑有，乱X有，成人片段无桃熟落地，大林伺机上位
Kudos: 9





	【桃辫林】一家人

#🍑辫林#小妈#清水

我的小舅舅出现在了我父亲的婚礼上，穿着一身介于大褂和旗袍之间的衣服，婷婷的挽着新郎的胳膊。台下豪气的宴席与寥寥几个人毫不相称，我父亲的儿徒们恭敬地鼓掌，露出自持的微笑。  
我的父亲娶了我的小舅舅。  
这个年代的相声大师娶了这个年代流量最大的相声演员。  
郭德纲娶了张云雷。  
作为郭德纲的儿子，我安静的坐在台下鼓掌端详。我的小舅舅今天穿的礼服是改过的相声大褂，一身喜庆的大红，开叉高到胯骨，里面穿的亵裤隐隐地漏了个边，是黑色的。底下没有再套外裤，一双修长的腿随着长衫前后的摆动一摇一摆，美的让你忘了那是一双男人的腿，似乎只应该存在于希腊神话的女神身上。父亲身着唐装，同样的大红，胸口别了一朵花；他露出他最熟练的招牌笑容，向台下频频致敬——虽然那儿只坐着几个他的儿徒，还有我而已。  
我太明白父亲举办这场婚礼的目的了。前几天这事儿就被德云社所有演员而知晓，他本没有必要再举办这场婚礼。但是他太想把张云雷的这一面展示出来了，平时总被厚厚的大褂黑裤包裹了身体，吝啬的父亲炫耀似的给他的新妻换上短裙，推到舞台中央，享受这众人艳羡的目光，随后在自家的书房里享用来之不易的成果。  
这目的确确实实的达到了。跟着父亲多年，看人的本事我也学了个八九不离十。父亲被喜悦和欲望冲昏了头脑，只有我能看到他的徒弟们眼中的渴望；还有我的渴望。我发现曾经归来时的那个黄毛小子今天终于出落成了娇俏的少女，突如其来的转变让我浑身发热。我迫不及待的想要拥温香软玉入怀，但我又努力的打醒自己——他是我的母亲，现在。  
我的母亲恭顺的跟在我父亲身后，婚礼司仪满面堆笑的让新人念出誓词，母亲娇俏的抬头，瘦弱的脖颈上青筋一根根的突起，衬的他脖颈无比的修长。他轻轻开口，生硬的誓词从他口里念出来就像太平歌词一样温婉。  
父亲和母亲终于在一起了，名不正言不顺，但是总之在一起了。我很难说我对他抱着什么样的感情，他不只是母亲；当他过来给我倒上一杯酒，温软的呼吸掠过我的耳朵的时候，冲入我下腹的热流让我更确认这一点。占有我的小舅舅的欲望开始在我的心中萌芽。

母亲轻敲我的房门，我有气无力道：“进来吧。”  
母亲搬到玫瑰园来之后，我越发少的住在家里。每每在家里留宿，晚上总能听到些淫声浪语并上惨叫，扰的我一晚上总睡不好，纸巾是用掉了一包又一包。我也曾听见小舅舅劝父亲到不要在我在家时做这些事，但父亲总不以为意，甚至还引以为傲。父亲多精的人啊，我心中的小九九他怕是知道的一清二楚，他也是故意在我面前炫耀，想看我的选择。但母亲不这么觉得，他只是担心我不喜欢他，千方百计的想要跟我改善关系，可我却从不领情；实际上我只是怕一旦领了情事情就会覆水难收了。  
昨天我和朋友出去聚会，吃多了海鲜，今天早上就犯痛风了。一早上我闷在家里出不去，可父亲还有事，就先离开了。家里现在只剩我和我的母亲——张云雷。  
“进来吧。“  
“大林，怎么了？很痛吗？“母亲疾走几步奔向我的床边，他今天穿的是他最喜欢的一套翠色衣裙；我也喜欢看他穿这套，每每他穿着这身大裙子奔走时就像荷花在碧色池水中摇曳，生出娉婷的姿态来。母亲坐下，绿色的裙子盖住了我的小腿，她身上的馨香悠哉的飘向我。  
本来我的腿都快好了，但我果断的装作痛的不行的样子：“疼疼疼……妈，您坐到我腿上了。”  
母亲慌忙退开，温软的柔荑抚上我的小腿：“不好意思大林……把你弄痛了……你，现在想吃点什么吗？看你一上午也没吃什么，我拿了碗白粥，你吃不吃？”  
“我吃……但是现在起不来。“  
“没事，我喂你。“小算盘得了逞，我便安心的张了嘴等待着温暖的白粥滑进口腔。  
母亲坐到我身边，那体香又更加浓厚了些。他左手端着白粥，右手轻轻舀了一勺，仔细吹了吹，秀口微微抿一口粥，仿佛满意了似的将粥喂到我嘴里：“慢点吃，小心烫。”他的上半身贴近我，领口微微敞开，胸脯上，围绕着两点红樱处被父亲折磨的痕迹清晰可见。喂完一口，母亲注意到了我赤裸裸的眼神，慌忙用手捂住自己的胸脯，不料白粥却洒在前襟上，本就质地轻薄的裙子变得透明，母亲身上的红色伤痕被看的一清二楚。母亲低低叫了一声，随后房间里只剩下我一个人的喘息。  
不知过了多久，母亲低声道：“我要走了。”他低下头收拾着这一片狼藉，昏暗中他的眼镜湿润地闪烁着。  
我说，别走，我们做吧。  
母亲怔了一下，却也点点头。

我仍然不知道母亲为什么会那样轻易的答应我做的要求；同时我也在谴责自己为什么不早一点冲进他的房间，在他还不是我的母亲的时候，还是张云雷的时候。我早该发现他羸弱的腰肢有多么窈窕，他的一颦一笑有多么的风骚。他到底是一个少年还是少女我分不清，我只知道我身上流着郭家的血，我喜欢这样的张云雷。  
自那次后，我主动搬离了玫瑰园。母亲经常借着演出的机会溜进我的房间云雨一番；他抓着我的背高呼儿子或是大林，我低低的吼着，从”母亲“到”张云雷“，还曾戏谑的调侃道”二爷“，他也机灵，手帕一捏勾起我的下巴唤道：“少爷”，像是民国的花旦，娇俏的灼人眼。  
我终于发现，他的身上不只有清纯，欲望和娇媚完美的契合在他的身体中，勾勒出了一个蛇蝎美人的模样。  
与此同时，父亲的身体急转直下。半年前还中气十足的表演着的他卧榻不起，风言风语四处流传说娶了徒弟丧了师父，是报应。我忙里忙外地公关负面新闻；母亲天天上台表演意在用一个努力向上的人设证明所有的流言都是子虚乌有，可他通红的眼圈却一副媳妇模样，反而坐实了传言。  
但旁人看不出来，我还会看不明白吗？明明就是他，我亲爱的小舅舅，父亲最疼爱的娇妻害了他自己；我明白父亲怎么想的——牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。那美人仗着自己年轻美貌不知对父亲下了什么蛊，更死心塌地的同时，也一天天的虚弱下去。  
可我也坐视不管，我等母亲给我一个解释。  
解释来的很快，某一场商演过后母亲抱着我的腰，嘤嘤的哭说父亲的病全都是因为她，她只是想光明正大的跟我在一起。  
不愧是蛇蝎美人。扯谎都扯的那么没有技术含量，她在试探我。  
但是，我可是郭家的人啊，我坚信着——牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。

父亲在半年后死了。他死的那天把我叫到病房里，昔日圆润好听的嗓音也嘶哑如揉皱一团塑料纸。他艰难的呼吸——他自己让人取下了雾化——喘息中，他咬出了三个音节：bie qu ta。  
别娶他。我们都知道，他到底不让我娶谁。我哂笑着看着倒在病床上的老父——临死了，您的父爱终于对我发出来了了吗？还是您只是不想看着自己的新娘子被我抢走罢了？我没有说话，父亲挣扎了一会后胸膛就不再起伏。  
父亲死了。  
郭德纲死了。  
一代相声大师死了。  
我沉默着按下呼叫铃，护士和亲戚和父亲的徒弟风风火火地冲进来，对着父亲的遗体痛哭。我一个人站在角落里，始终沉默无语。  
人进来又离开，许多人握着我的手，拍拍我的肩说道节哀；护士问我意见我挥挥手说你们看着办吧。然后人又像潮水一样退去，父亲被他们裹挟着带走，走到了记忆的最深处。我感觉我的身前是万丈深渊，我急需一座桥。  
于是我掏出手机，电话拨给了“母亲”。他已经不是我的母亲了。他可以是张云雷，我的小舅舅，父亲的徒弟，唯独不能是母亲。电话接通，我唤道：“母亲。”  
他刚哭过，声音颤抖支离破碎：“怎么了……”我能听见他急促的喘息，就像之前很多个夜晚一样。但这次不是为了我，是为了一个死人。  
我问到：“我们做吗？”  
短暂的沉默，微微一句像是肯定的鼻音后，他挂了电话。  
我对自己说，父亲，母亲，我，你们到底是谁？  
那天晚上，同样的问题我又问了张云雷一遍。行至高潮边缘，他带着舒爽的哼声回答我：“我们是一家人。”他的身体受生理上的刺激而反弓，翻着白眼，额上汗水凶猛的滴落。他活在两种性别的边缘，生与死的交缠锻造了他，一个柔美的，恶毒的，纯情的，危险的张云雷。  
他达到了高潮，我也一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 德云社两代当家主母竟是同一人，现役相声演员张云雷，到底是谁？


End file.
